


Gravity Suspended (2/2)

by In_Arcadia_IO



Series: Gravity suspended [2]
Category: LOTR RPS AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine neither Viggo nor Orlando were cast in the LotR trilogy. Viggo is working as a writer and photographer instead, seeking inspiration in the Moroccan desert. And what about Orlando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Suspended (2/2)

... Viggo immediately felt his skin heat up under that glance. "There's nothing else you can offer me?"

"I don't …" began Viggo, but Orlando stopped him with a kiss. A kiss which was gentle at first, but not exactly shy, and which was over before Viggo could even consider kissing Orlando back. "And what was that? Did the kiss also belong to your part as Salome?"

"No, I'm not following a script anymore."

Viggo took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Orlando let his full weight come down on Viggo. His grin was mischievous, infectious, and finally ...triumphant. "You're not sure?" He rolled his hips, and their lower bodies slid against each other. Viggo hissed, closing his eyes for a second.

"Then let me tell you something," Orlando murmured against Viggo´s ear. "Your body's quite sure this is a good idea. And so is mine." As if further proof were needed, he took Viggo´s hand and guided it between his legs.

"I know what you want, Viggo. Why don't you admit it? I saw how you watched me dance. You looked like you'd wanted to eat me alive."

"You must be imagining that. I didn't …" Viggo began, but he forgot to complete his denial as he felt Orlando swell in his hand. Inadvertently, his fingers tightened their grip. Orlando groaned, stretching lasciviously.

"You think too much, Viggo. You need to let go …"

The words rang in Viggo's ears. Let go. Let go. How desperately had he tried to keep everything under control, his work, his whole life. But the more he had tried, the more things had escaped him. It was like a curse.

Orlando pulled back. Leaning on his elbows, he studied Viggo intently.

 _His eyes are black like the desert night_ , Viggo thought. But maybe that was because of all the kajal and because this place's so badly lit.

Hesitantly, he raised a finger to touch Orlando's face.

Orlando was very still now, not moving a muscle, not taking a breath.

Time stood still, too.

"Yes," said Orlando at last, eyes half-closed.

And that was all that was needed. A part of Viggo's brain dimly wondered at how rapidly things proceeded from there, at the urgency of the kisses that followed. In a matter of seconds he had rolled Orlando over and had pinned him on the floor.

Only a few moments before he had been almost paralysed; now, Viggo couldn't stop touching and kissing the boy.

Orlando's skin smelled faintly of citrus fruit, probably due to the fragrant oil he had applied before. Viggo inhaled deeply and licked a trail along the side of his throat. Lemons? Oranges? Perhaps mixed with some exotic spices he couldn't identify.

Viggo's mouth closed over one of the dark brown nipples, sucking, biting, until Orlando began to tear at Viggo's clothes like a wild animal. A couple of buttons popped as Viggo's shirt was ripped open. Viggo lowered himself again, eager to return to Orlando's mouth. Without breaking their kiss, he wriggled out of his shirt. Yes, that was better. It had become unbearably hot in the tent.

The fact that Orlando almost feverishly rubbed up against Viggo didn't have a cooling effect either. The boy was so hard now. Viggo groaned when their erections met though denim and satin, the tension mounting with each move.

At this point, their kisses weren't gentle any more. Viggo's fingers slipped into the waistband of Orlando's pants, and the young man eagerly raised his hips to help him pull down this last piece of clothing.

Orlando's breath quickened audibly. "You know what I want, don't you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yeah, I know," Viggo replied, humming the words against Orlando's skin. "What I didn't know was how badly I wanted it myself."

Orlando reached over his head. "Where's …"

"What?"

"The oil I used before."

"It's in that pack of yours, right?" Viggo moved on all fours over Orlando, straining to reach the rucksack that might have a likely-looking bottle within it.

"A thousand year-old jeans," Orlando chuckled as he opened Viggo's zipper. "But the contents more than make up for it."

His hands moved up to Viggo's waist, pulling down jeans and boxers as quickly as he could. Viggo's cock almost jumped into his mouth. Orlando licked his lips, his tongue sliding wetly along Viggo's length as he did so.

Closing his eyes, Viggo let himself be overwhelmed by the sensations - wet, slick, thick heat curling around him, in and out and round and round and round. Viggo's arms began to tremble. Jeez, the boy's talented at more than belly-dancing …

Blindly, Viggo fumbled in the depths of Orlando's amazingly well-stocked backpack, wondering if, no, very much hoping Orlando had brought provisions for this kind of scenario, too. Under an empty water bottle and some cloth - t-shirt? bandana? - he finally found what he had been looking for.

Viggo groaned when Orlando's fingers gripped his back, firmly kneading his flesh as Orlando pulled him closer and took him deep into his mouth. A sudden heat wave, dry and hot like a desert wind from the south, spread through Viggo's body before settling low in his belly, making him ache and want and burn. So much.

If Orlando kept on like this he'd lose it any second. Viggo's eyes shot open. Confused, he stared at the little plastic bottle clutched in his fingers. Honey.

The warmth spreading throughout his whole body reached his lips and transformed itself into a wide smile.

"Hey, Orlando," he murmured. "I think we forgot the dessert."

"Wha … what?"

Viggo took a deep breath and pulled out, slowly, thickly tracing Orlando's lips with his flesh before taking the boy in his arms again. Feverishly, Orlando grabbed his face with both hands and started to kiss him again. Viggo could taste himself in those kisses. He shivered.

A few hours ago, he hadn't even known of this boy. Like a mirage, like a fata morgana he had suddenly appeared; that is, if the desert moon could conjure up such an apparition. No, that was nonsense, Orlando was no phantom made of moon and starlight. He was real.

 _Where would he be tomorrow?_ Viggo inhaled deeply. _Pointless to speculate. Right now, he was here, in Viggo's arms. Nothing else mattered._

"Dessert?" chuckled Orlando against the side of Viggo's face. "Are you still hungry?"

Viggo nodded. "Absolutely." He bit Orlando's neck teasingly. "Hungry for you."

Holding up the bottle triumphantly, Viggo flipped open the cap. Orlando opened his arms and laughed and wriggled, watching the thick liquid as it poured on his chest in big, fat drops.

"And now I'm going to eat you."

Orlando squirmed.

Orlando sighed.

Orlando moaned loudly when Viggo began to lick up the patterns he had drawn on Orlando's skin in clear gold. And when Viggo sucked on his nipples, mumbling "Like honey-covered raisins …" Orlando arched up, spreading his legs shamelessly.

"Viggo, please …" Orlando's voice was thick with arousal.

"That's not enough for you?" Viggo's fingers closed around Orlando's length with a sure grip.

"No, God, no!"

"Tell me what you want." With his thumb, Viggo traced the sensitive head, circling, teasing, bringing forth another deep, incoherent moan.

"I want … I want …" Warm fingers reached for Viggo's other hand and shoved a little foil wrapper into his palm. "You. Inside me."

Viggo could have come from those words alone. "You're sure?" Orlando nodded, pushing wantonly into Viggo's hand.

"Alright then."

Orlando whimpered when a slick, honey-covered finger slid into him. His face was flushed, the eyeliner had smeared into pools of black under eyes that were just as dark. His skin was glowing, burning, but maybe Viggo imagined that, since he was on fire himself. High on the noises the boy made as he writhed beneath him. Orlando pushed himself down on Viggo's finger, then frantically thrust into his fist. When Viggo suddenly withdrew and let go of him, he let out a small, frustrated cry.

"Just a second." Viggo reassured him. Hastily, he tore open the foil wrapper he'd let fall earlier. Now it was Orlando's turn to stare when Viggo coated himself, though not with honey this time. Fortunately, the body oil had rolled out of the nearly overturned backpack. Orlando bit his lip, fear and lust mingling on his face. "God, you´re big."

"I'll be just right for you," Viggo growled, lifting Orlando's legs. Taking his time, he let his tongue draw tiny circles on the soft skin behind the boy's knees. "And now I'm going to fuck you ‘til you scream."

The tiny conscious part of Viggo's brain almost winced. _God, where had that come from? He had never, ever said something like that out loud, but there was no time to think about it. No time to think at all._

Orlando's eyes widened, tiny flickers flashing up behind his irises. His mouth opened as if the breath had been knocked out of him, but Viggo was already in, up to the hilt, enclosed in tight, velvet heat. His head was spinning.

After that, Orlando became loud, very loud, and each of his cries only made Viggo thrust harder, deconstructing Orlando into ragged bits and pieces spiralling through the night like stars lost somewhere in outer space.

At some point, he felt Orlando tighten around him. The last thing he saw was Orlando's lower lip trembling as he came.

Time stood still once more, for the infinity of a few seconds, before it widened and expanded and finally exploded. And Viggo thought, What is this?

But he knew. It felt like what he had always imagined when he had lain the cool sand, arms stretched out wide, eyes open and unseeing. From one second to the next, he dropped from the earth and into the deep blue abyss of the night. He fell past moon and stars and shining constellations.

He fell and fell.

But Orlando was there to catch him.

***  
The light was bright white when he woke up. He felt still weightless, a bit dizzy. Butterflies in his stomach and fireflies in his heart. It took him a while to open his eyes - as if this was the hardest thing to do. Blindly, he touched the place next to him and sighed.

"No …."

He turned around. Instantly, the leaden feeling of emptiness was back again. No more butterflies and fireflies. His heart sank.

Orlando was gone. No trace of oil flasks or honey bottles. The backpack had disappeared, too.

Viggo took a deep breath. What had he expected? A miracle? He shook his head, as if he could shake off the memory of the last night as well. Damn, what he had wanted, what he really wanted right now, was to find Orlando lying next to him. Run a finger down the boy's kohl-smeared cheeks and kiss his eyes awake. He stared at the empty space next to him. _Was he disappointed? No, it was more than that._

Viggo blinked.

And yet …

Something had begun to stir inside him.

He had been paralysed. He had been asleep. Now he started to wake up.

And the words came crawling back again.

_I missed you_  
_even before we met_  
_as if I knew_  
_how sad we'd be apart_  
_again._

He got up quickly and put the curtain covering the entrance aside. Suddenly, he heard a dog barking in the distance. Shading his eyes, he looked in the direction of the near-by oasis. A little while later, a familiar figure, loose white shirt and black trousers, appeared on top of a sand dune. The black dog was jumping around him, barking loudly.

When Orlando waved at him, Viggo's heart – he couldn't help it - did a somersault, and then another and another.

The dog was faster than Orlando. As soon as he had reached the tent he started to do a slaphappy dog dance around Viggo. Kneeling down, Viggo patted his back.

"Good morning." A shadow fell on Viggo's face. Orlando stood in front of him, smiling. "You sleep like an ancient pharaoh under the sand. Seems nothing can ever wake you. Not even Sidi."

"Good morning," Viggo replied calmly, looking up. The sun was so bright he only saw a silhouette looming over him, lean shoulders and dark curls. Before his brain could interfere, his mouth already spoke. "I thought you were gone."

Orlando studied him. "You thought? Or did you hope I was gone?"

"No, no, …" Viggo swallowed, straightening up again. "When I opened my eyes this morning all I wanted was to see you."

"You see me now."

"Yeah, I see you now. Even if I can still hardly believe you're existing."

Orlando shook his head. "God, you're a strange man. Here, take my hand. See. Feel. Real, not imaginary." He chuckled. "I didn't have such doubts. Each step this morning I reminded me of your existence."

Viggo flinched, opening his mouth. "Oh."

Orlando laughed. "Ah, no. No need to be sorry, desert man. Yeah, it hurts a bit, but I'm glad than I can still feel you … inside me."

Smiling, Orlando laid a hand on Viggo's cheek and that gesture was so simple and gentle that he thought it would break him in two.

"I had no plans to leave, but I needed to clean up a bit. All the honey, you know, " he winked. "And I was starving. So I went back to the oasis to get us some breakfast."

"I'm sure Khalila was happy to fill your backpack again." Viggo shook his head. "Jeez, I'm so stupid. It's like I need to learn the simplest things again. And to accept that things can be simple."

"Now that's something to begin with."

"To begin with? Does that mean you're going to stay for a while?"

"At least for a few days. If you want to put up with me, that is. I have to leave Morocco on Friday. I'll be auditioning for a little part in a pirate film. Not a big role, but that's fine. I want to go back to the theatre anyway. But it would be good money and it's shot in the Caribbean. Never been there before."

"So we have three days."

"And three nights."

"Yes."

Who knew what would come afterwards?

But it was - at least - a start.

Viggo looked at the beautiful boy standing in front of him, so full of life and laughter; then he looked over to the desert, at the thin line separating earth and sky, gradually fading in the upcoming heat.

And suddenly the world seemed brand new again.  



End file.
